Werewolf Rights: Thou Shalt Be Allowed To Stare
by edmundpevensies
Summary: Rose Weasley has found a new hobby: staring at none other than Scorpius Malfoy. Before that, she was a 'top-of-the-class' student, a replica of her mother. Now she can't stop mooning over the grey-eyed blond.


Rose sat down on one of the benches in the library, breathless. She had to meet up with Scorpius to discuss the Evolution of Werewolf Rights and had almost missed him, as Professor Lativia had forced her to stay for detention.

"Sorry I'm late, "Rose barely made out, her heavy breathing slowly ceasing."Dear old Blunderhead made me clean a chamber pot for detention! Can you believe it? No one even uses chamber pots anymore!"  
>"Honestly?" he smiled crookedly. "Yes."<br>"Ugh, you know what I mean!" Rose said, exasperated.  
>Scorpius laughed. "Well, I hope you had fun, because you have another detention with her next week. I wonder what she's got in store for you this time."<br>"Oh for Merlin's sake Scorp, don't remind me. It might be something like doing Filch's laundry for all I know." She shuddered. "Let's just get to work."

Scorpius immediately grabbed a few books from the huge pile beside him and began skimming through the pages, marking some with his wand.

Meanwhile, Rose was pretending to read while staring at him from the corner of her eye. He had a peculiar but adorable habit of stroking his cheek softly with his quill while he worked that Rose loved. She had recently started noticing all the little things he did, like scrunching his nose when he didn't understand something or tapping his fingers incessantly on the table when he was frustrated. Although Rose has to admit, the tapping was just plain annoying.

That was her definition of 'work' and really the main reason she put up with these library meetings. She didn't need the extra help but his dimpled smile was hard to resist.

She had wasted ten minutes wondering how his hair looked so soft and which shampoo he used when Scorpius touched her arm. "Rose?" he asked.  
>Rose jumped and smiling sheepishly said, "Sorry, did you say something?"<br>"I was asking which year the Law of Protection of Werewolves was established in. Not sure if it's written in this book."  
>Rose looked down at her book, and saw that she was currently 'reading' a book on werewolves. "Uh... it was set up in 1763," she made up, hoping it was somewhat accurate.<br>"Oh thanks. How many inches have you written on that Ghouls essay by the way? I'm sure you've already finished it," he smirked.

"How'd you guess?" Rose grinned, and then saw that same essay sticking out of her bag, only just an inch long. She pushed the parchment inside with her foot, and wondered what Mum would think about her; she still hadn't completed an essay assigned two days ago while Scorpius had written 8 ½ inches already (4 more than required).

She desperately needed to sort out her priorities.

* * *

><p>"Your final examinations are getting nearer day by day and I hope you all are spending the days working and not fawning over other students," Professor Broderick's voice echoed in the class, her eyes coming to rest where Rose was sitting. "To help you out, you will be having minor revision tests, like the one you had before. I'll be handing out the results in a few moments."<p>

Rose snorted and whispered to Scorpius, "It would be more helpful if she just let us study by ourselves instead of giving us tests all the time."

She must've said it a bit too loud, as the student sitting in front of her, Lyra Zabini, turned around and narrowed her eyes. She heard Scorpius chuckling beside her and glared at him, before zoning out.

She was back to doing her all time job: staring at Scorpius. She wasn't focusing on anything Professor Broderick was saying although it might have been important. The redhead was marvelling over the perfect shade of grey Scorpius' eyes were and it wasn't until their names were called out that she remembered she was in class and snapped out of her reverie.

"And you two! Ms. Weasley, I'm highly disappointed in you. If you spent less time staring at Mr. Malfoy and more time focusing on your studies, you could get a great result in every subject without any difficulty and not your first 'P' this year!"

Saying this, she smacked their essays about Werewolves on their table and walked off. Rose was mortified and couldn't help the blush creeping up on her face. She tried to maintain whatever of her dignity that was left, which wasn't much seeing as her horrible grade had been announced in front of the entire third year Gryffindor and Slytherin class.

Meanwhile, Scorpius was leaning over to see her paper and failing to do so, as she was covering it with her hands. "Hey Rose," he murmured, smiling.  
>"What now, Scorp?"<br>"It wasn't 1763," he said smirking sardonically. Of course, _he _had an 'O' on his essay as usual.  
>Rose slammed her head on her desk, irritated with herself. <em>This boy is going to be the death of me,<em> she thought.


End file.
